LISTA DE DESEOS
by stefacullen
Summary: Cuando Edward Masen saca el nombre de Isabella Swan, en su intercambio de Santa Secreto de su despacho de abogados, sabe que le espera una feliz Navidad; si es que puede averiguar qué regalarle a la mujer que ha querido durante meses. Cuando trabaja hasta tarde y encuentra un trozo de papel arrugado que enumera la lista de deseos privada de Bella, sabe que está de suerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Cuando Edward Masen saca el nombre de Isabella Swan, en su intercambio de Santa Secreto de su despacho de abogados, sabe que le espera una feliz Navidad; si es que puede averiguar qué regalarle a la mujer que ha querido durante meses.

Cuando trabaja hasta tarde y encuentra un trozo de papel arrugado que enumera la lista de deseos privada de Bella, sabe que está de suerte. Debido a que todo lo que Bella quiere para Navidad es a él, en varias maneras traviesas.

Y el no tan santo Edward va a hacer realidad cada uno de sus deseos carnales.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y Sylvia Day.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Edward Masen, el hombre más caliente del planeta, estaba desnudo con el culo al aire y con un lazo cubriéndole el pene.

Bella jadeó. Y no cualquier tipo de jadeo, sino del tipo de ojos saltones y boca abierta atrapamoscas. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, le dio la vuelta al lazo rojo y luego babeó a lo que estaba debajo. _Oh. Dios. Mío. _

—Jesús, Bella —murmuró su asistente legal Jessica, trayéndola bruscamente de regreso a la festiva sala de conferencias y a los sonidos de Frank Sinatra cantando villancicos—. Tu regalo del Santa Secreto no puede ser así de malo. Déjame verlo. — Ella le tendió la mano y le hizo señas con sus dedos, mostrando largas uñas de acrílico con muñecos de nieve pintados con aerógrafo.

Abrazando el cuadro de papel plateado a su pecho, Bella empujó el certificado de regalo de restaurante que había ocultado la foto de debajo; la foto con el pequeño lazo estratégicamente pegado con suficiente dependencia para permitirle un vistazo.

—Ooohhh, agradable. Me encanta Dominico. —La boca de Jessica pintada de rojo se curvó en una sonrisa—. Me debes llevar. Todas mis citas son demasiado tacaños para ir allí.

—Eh. —Volviendo la cabeza, Bella buscó en el atestado salón de conferencias al hombre desnudo de sus sueños. Por supuesto, Edward no estaba desnudo en estos momentos. No en la fiesta anual de Navidad de McCarthy, Newton y Cullen. No, en este momento llevaba unos pantalones muy bien ajustados en azul oscuro, una camisa blanca con corbata azul y chaleco de seda blanca. A ella le encantaba que llevara trajes de tres piezas. De alguna manera, la urbanidad de su ropa sólo servía para acentuar el primitivo poder masculino de su cuerpo. Era soltero y guapísimo, y como la mayoría de los hombres solteros y magníficos, llevaba una vida activa que lo mantenía en buena forma

Justo el tipo de hombre por el que la mayoría de las mujeres estaban salvajemente atraídas. Ella, sin embargo, lo evitaba como la peste. Había aprendido la lección la primera vez.

Se quedó sin aliento.

Allí estaba él. Por la puerta.

Difícilmente se le podía pasar por alto. No cuando él era tan alto y de hombros anchos. Su cabello cobrizo brillaba bajo el resplandor de las parpadeantes series de luces de Navidad cuando inclinaba su casualmente desgarbada figura contra la jamba de la puerta. Él la estaba mirando con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

Luego le hizo un guiño.

La comprensión la golpeó con fuerza y la hizo jadear.

De alguna manera, él había encontrado su lista de deseos. La de la fantasía. La estúpida y tonta lista _traviesa _de deseos.

_¡Oh, Dios Mío! _

Edward supo el momento exacto en el que Bella lo comprendió. El rubor se extendió desde la baja V de su blusa de seda verde azulado y después coloreó sus mejillas.

¡Por fin! Después de casi un año de coqueteo del que no obtenía nada más que la inconveniente erección ocasional, estaba recibiendo lo que realmente quería para Navidad: la oportunidad de demostrar que él era el hombre para ella. Ojalá pudiera decir que fue su encanto el que persuadió a Isabella, pero ese no era el caso. No, él había tenido que esperar a que el destino interviniera y deslizara el nombre de ella en su mano para el sorteo anual del Santa Secreto de su bufete de abogados. Había abierto la hoja de papel doblada, visto Isabella Swan y sonreído como un idiota.

Por alrededor de un segundo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sólo tendría que salir con un gran regalo, sino un gran regalo que ella tendría que compartir con él, y no con uno de los otros babosos mujeriegos de alrededor de su firma. Había caminado a través de interminables centros comerciales abarrotados, navegado por un centenar de sitios de compras en línea, interrogado a cada una de sus ex novias y parientes femeninas; todo fue en vano. Ellas no podían entender por qué simplemente no le pedía salir a Isabella, en lugar de tratar de planear algo complicado para hacer su punto.

La respuesta era muy simple. Tenía la reputación de ser un mujeriego.

Ella había oído hablar de eso y no quería tener nada que ver con él a causa de ello. Así que ir directo a pedir una cita no iba a funcionar.

Tenía que demostrarle primero que hablaba en serio.

La reticencia de Bella no era una experiencia nueva para Edward. La mayoría de las mujeres que eran amigas estrictamente platónicas eran la que habían dejado en claro que estaban buscando al Sr. Perfecto.

No al Sr. Ahora Mismo**(1)****.** Empezando en la secundaria, Edward había aprendido a dar la imagen de "no voy a sentar la cabeza" bastante bien. No es que no hubiera tenido relaciones comprometidas.

Las tuvo. Simplemente no del tipo de compromiso de para siempre.

Así que había tratado de respetar el obvio desinterés de Bella, pero la insistente ansia en sus entrañas no se iba. La quería; quería ese cabello largo y oscuro alrededor de su puño, quería a esos ojos castaño oscuro ardiendo con lujuria, quería ese cuerpo exuberante y curvilíneo fuera de los trajes de negocios y arqueándose desnudo debajo de él. Y a pesar de que sabía que nunca iba a suceder, Edward no podía dejar de soñar con eso.

Isabella era preciosa, con una hermosa constitución, segura e inteligente. Conocía sus activos y los mostraba. Ella también conocía su valor y quería a un hombre que lo hiciera. ¿Qué le había dicho a él una vez?

_Cualquier hombre que tiene un pie firmemente plantado en la puerta en realidad nunca entra._

Pero él no era un novio del tipo casquivano. Él cuidaba malditamente bien de las mujeres con las que salía.

Prestaba atención a lo que les gustaba y a lo que no. No era tan difícil.

Sólo requería de un poco de esfuerzo, y Edward disfrutaba haciendo ese esfuerzo. Disfrutaba viendo su sorpresa cuando se acordaba de su autor favorito, su canción favorita, sus lugares favoritos para ser tocada y acariciada.

Debido a esto, la mayoría de sus ex novias todavía eran sus amigas.

—Estás mirando fijamente —bromeó una suave voz a su lado.

Apartó la mirada de los ojos abiertos como platos de Bella para mirar a la mujer a su lado.

—Parece que le gustó tu regalo —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa cariñosa—. ¿Por qué yo nunca obtuve fotos de ti desnudo cuando estábamos saliendo?

—Nunca las pediste.

Isabella tampoco lo había hecho, al menos no en el sentido verbal. Él se había estado quedando hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando en sus horas cobrables. El objetivo era doble: conseguir un amortiguador decente para el tiempo de vacaciones del trabajo y también para olvidarse de cómo no podía encontrar ni una maldita cosa para darle a Bella que metiera su pie en su puerta. La estratagema no funcionaba, por lo que se había puesto de pie y comenzado a pasearse por el pasillo que formaba un anillo alrededor del escritorio central de la recepcionista y los ascensores.

Fue entonces cuando eso le llamó la atención. La pequeña bola arrugada de papel perdida o dejada caer por el equipo de limpieza nocturna. Estaba acuñada junto a la pata de madera pulida de su sofá de la sala de espera. La había recogido con la intención de tirarla cuando un poco de rojo y verde le llamó la atención. Bella había estado usando una linda libreta pequeña con forma de calcetín desde el primer día del mes. La Navidad era, obviamente, una de sus fiestas favoritas, si el pequeño árbol adornado en su escritorio era alguna indicación. Él supo al instante que el trozo festivo de basura una vez le había pertenecido a ella y tuvo un nuevo significado sólo por eso.

Así que sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, Edward abrió el trozo de basura...

Y él le había estado dando las gracias a sus estrellas de la suerte desde entonces.

En la parte superior del papel de rayas estaban las palabras Lista de Deseos, en una letra diseñada para parecerse a los garabatos de un niño. Debajo de eso estaban las letras hermosamente formadas que reconoció como la letra de Bella.

**_Mamá: nueva panificadora _**

**_Papá: pesca en alta mar _**

**_Sam: tarjeta de regalo _**

**Y entonces ella había tachado esa lista y comenzado una nueva.**

**_Mi lista de deseos: (traviesa) _**

**_Edward Masen desnudo y envuelto en un lazo. _**

**_Masen besándome hasta dejarme sin sentido. _**

**_Masen cocinándome la cena desnudo (así puedo mirar su culo) _**

**_Chupándosela a Masen. (Mmm)_**

**_Masen lamiéndome. (Doble mmm)_**

**_Follar a Edward Masen hasta que ya no pueda caminar. (¡Oh Dios mío!)_**

El impacto de esa lista lo había golpeado tan fuerte que había tropezado con el sofá cercano.

Había entendido entonces que Isabella le había estado engañando todo el tiempo, al igual que lo haría con un jurado. Actuando como si no le afectara cuando ella estaba realmente tan caliente por él como él lo estaba por ella.

Ninguna mujer tenía esos detallados pensamientos sexuales acerca de un chico del que no estaba totalmente interesada. Obviamente, ella había estado pensando en él durante un tiempo.

Imágenes inspiradas en sus palabras llenaron su mente. Su polla se hinchó y él se preguntó cómo iba a lograr volver a su oficina y mucho menos al garaje, dieciocho pisos más abajo.

No tenía que haberse preocupado. Su siguiente línea temblorosamente escrita le quitó todo el calor y lo dejó frío.

**_Mi lista de deseos: (Buena) _**

**_Olvidarme de Edward Masen o transferirme._**

En ese momento había descubierto dos cosas. Uno, no importaba lo mucho que ella quisiera su cuerpo, ella todavía no quería tener nada que ver con él. Hasta el punto en que estaba considerando la posibilidad de transferirse a otra oficina de su empresa al otro lado de la ciudad.

Dos, la idea de no verla casi todos los días lo golpeó como un puñetazo físico. Demasiado doloroso como para que su interés fuera meramente casual. Se había dado cuenta entonces de lo que el nudo en sus entrañas estaba tratando de decirle.

En algún lugar a lo largo del camino, el deseo puramente sexual que sentía por ella se había convertido en algo más.

Tal vez había pasado cuando habían trabajado en ese último caso juntos y ella se mantenía maravillándolo con su cerebro. O tal vez fue cuando ella había llorado durante un veredicto y no había intentado esconderse de él.

Fuera lo que fuera, estaría condenado si su pasado se interpusiera en el camino de lo que ambos querían.

Esta Navidad, el no tan santo Edward se estaba asegurando de que todos los deseos de Isabella Swan se hicieran realidad.

* * *

1 **N. de T: **Juego de palabras. Mr Right (Sr. perfecto) y Mr. Right Now (Sr. Ahora Mismo).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y Sylvia Day.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Bella dejó la fiesta de la sala de conferencias en el momento en que Edward fue atraído.

Tenía las próximas dos semanas de descanso. Si pudiera simplemente deslizarse fuera de la oficina, podría salir de esta situación mortificante.

Ella había tenido una sensación cuando tiró ese estúpido trozo de papel que debió hacer pedazos primero. O quemarlo. Pero entonces, se había dicho a sí misma que sólo estaba siendo paranoica. La maldita cosa estaba en la basura.

¿Quién iba a verlo? Desde luego, Edward no. Él no cavaba en los botes de basura. O eso es lo que había pensado.

Mientras aumentaba su temperamento, su paso se aceleró y llegó a su oficina en un tiempo récord.

Esto era ridículo. Esos eran garabatos privados realizados durante una reunión especialmente aburrida.

Ella no había sido capaz de concentrarse con Masen sentado frente a ella y luciendo tan increíblemente guapo como siempre. En lugar de eso, había estado totalmente absorta mirando fijamente la pequeña parte visible de su muñeca al borde del dobladillo, piel oscura libre de vello junto al dorado de su reloj y el blanco de su camisa.

Ese pequeño destello de _nada _la había puesto caliente y húmeda entre los muslos.

Había algo acerca de Edward Masen. Tal vez era la peligrosa belleza de su rostro. O ese cuerpo alto y bien afinado. Tal vez era su inteligencia increíble y postura agresiva en la sala del tribunal. O tal vez era su trabajo sin cobrar para el Programa de Mujeres Abusadas... Mierda, no sabía por qué. Ella sólo sabía que su historial con las mujeres era una mala noticia y que ella ya había tenido suficientes malas noticias para toda la vida.

Gruñó. Esa maldita lista había sido una forma de terapia purgativa. Nada de eso nunca fue dicho literalmente. Aún así, mientras empujaba documentos en su maletín, agarró la caja plateada con la foto no apta para menores de Edward y también la metió adentro.

—Feliz Navidad a mí —murmuró.

—Sólo estoy empezando —ronroneó una voz profunda en su oído. El delicioso sonido golpeó la parte superior de su espalda y luego se acurrucó hasta el fondo.

Con la boca abierta para protestar, ella se giró para mirar a su torturador.

Y se encontró capturada contra un cuerpo duro como una roca y besada hasta quedar sin sentido.

Al ser tomada con la guardia baja, para el momento en que su desconcertado cerebro descubrió quien la estaba abordando y lo que estaba haciendo, no quería que se detuviera. A medida que sus sentidos se llenaron del perfume del hombre excitado, las manos que empujaban contra los hombros de Edward se deslizaron alrededor de estos en su lugar.

_Dios, era bueno. _Igual de exigente que de sensible. Sus labios eran cálidos, el interior de su boca suave. Sus manos se deslizaron entre su chaqueta y blusa, extendiéndose a cada lado de su columna vertebral y acercándola más. Cuando su toque se deslizó más abajo para ahuecar su culo, el calor estalló y se le enrojeció la piel.

—No —susurró ella contra su boca.

Gimiendo suavemente en respuesta, Edward inclinó la cabeza y profundizó su beso ya ahogante. Tiró de ella, robándole el equilibrio para que cayera en él. Aprovechando la ventaja, la levantó y la sentó sobre el escritorio, acuñando sus delgadas caderas íntimamente entre sus muslos. Al instante el latido que había comenzado en el momento en que la tocó se convirtió en un dolor que lo consumía todo.

—Ed...

Su frente húmeda se apoyó en ella, sus jadeantes respiraciones caliente contra sus labios hinchados.

—Déjame darte lo que quieres para Navidad, Bells.

—Yo no te quiero.

—Mentirosa. —La mano de él se acercó y le acarició el pecho. Dedos expertos encontraron el pezón endurecido que la traicionaba. Besando su camino a su oído, le susurró:

—Apuesto a que estas cremosa para mí.

—¡Jesús, Edward! —Ella se estremeció, pero no podía negarlo.

—Cerré la puerta...

—¿Estás loco? —replicó ella, alejando de un empujón su de ambulante mano.

Edward la agarró de las caderas, la atrajo hasta el borde de la mesa y colocó la dura longitud de su polla directamente contra su coño.

—Sí. —Él movió las caderas, empujando su clítoris a través de la suave tela de sus pantalones de vestir. Ella gimió.

—¿No sabes lo loco que estoy por ti?

—Estás loco por todas las mujeres.

—No —argumentó, empujando contra ella con mayor urgencia—. Me gustan las mujeres. Estoy loco por ti.

El dulce roce de su sexo en seco hizo que su coño tuviera espasmos de necesidad. Con el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada, ella lo empujó débilmente.

—Deja de hacer eso... no puedo pensar...

—Piensas demasiado. —Él la mantuvo en su lugar mientras frotaba su pene contra ella. Ella no se había molestado con las luces cuando entró, ya la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación por la ventana del piso al techo. Pero incluso en la semi-oscuridad, los ojos de Edward ardían con un hambre que hizo que se le apretara la garganta. Manteniéndola quieta, acarició la impresionante longitud de su pene arriba y abajo de su raja. Era tan guapo, tan decidido, simplemente observarlo dándole placer a ambos era casi orgásmico por sí solo—. Te deseo, Isabella. Te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y tú también me deseas.

A punto de llegar, Bella puso sus manos sobre el escritorio y giró sus caderas en ese gran bulto tenso, acariciándolo con su coño. El crudo gemido de dolor de Edward fue el impulso que la empujó al límite. Gritando, montó las olas de placer que se propagaban a través de sus venas y la mareó.

—Eso es —elogió con voz ronca, meciéndose en ella, haciéndolo terminar—. Ah, cariño. Eres tan hermosa.

Ella se hundió en su pecho mientras la tensión huía. Con el rostro de ella caliente apretado contra su garganta, el olor de su piel era casi abrumadora.

—Oh, Dios mío —se quejó ella, deseando que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. Lo último que el ego de Masen necesitaba era su calentón orgasmo.

—Para ti ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? —Sus grandes manos le acariciaron la longitud de la espalda, calmándola.

—¿No vas a atribuirte el mérito por eso? —Ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Yo? —Se apartó ligeramente—. Ojalá. Eso fuiste solo tú. Pero el próximo lo pago yo.

Una risa se le escapó en contra de su voluntad y enterró la cara en su hombro para ocultar la sonrisa. Era encantador, nunca lo había negado.

—No va a haber una próxima vez.

Su abrazo fue casi aplastante.

—Lo que tú digas. Realmente me habías engañado. Hasta que vi esa lista de deseos pensé que no te gustaba.

—No se trata de si me gustas o no, Masen. De hecho, creo que eres un gran tipo, pero...

—Estás buscando a alguien para algo serio.

—En realidad, no estoy buscando a nadie.

—Puedo ser serio. —Ahuecándole la cara entre las manos, usó los pulgares para acariciar sus mejillas—. No hay ninguna razón para que no pueda. Pero nunca lo sabremos si no me das una oportunidad.

—¿Por qué? —Ella lo empujó—. ¿Porque andamos calenturientos el uno por el otro? Estar cachonda no es la base para una relación y yo no quiero ser tu experimento en la monogamia.

—Ahí está —dijo en voz baja, dando un paso atrás para que ella pudiera deslizarse fuera de la mesa—. La mujer exterior que no me quiere, mientras que la verdadera Isabella interior sí.

Ella hizo una mueca. La verdadera Bella había aprendido a renunciar a algunas de las cosas que quería. Era un sacrificio que había aceptado de buen grado cuando lo hizo.

—¿Ya terminamos?

—De ninguna manera. Ni de cerca. —Él se pasó la mano por el cabello grueso y brillante.

Lamentó no haberlo tocado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—No te corriste, pero no me siento demasiado culpable por eso. Puedes tener a cualquiera de las chicas de la sala de conferencias.

—Vete a la mierda, Isabella —dijo bruscamente—. No se trata de echar un polvo y lo sabes.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—Esto se trata por completo de echar un polvo.

De repente él se enderezó, sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo peligroso.

—Dame un par de días para ir a través de tu lista de deseos. Luego, una vez que hayas vivido tus fantasías, las cuales resultan ser también las mías, podemos volver a los negocios como siempre. Sin toda esta tensión sexual.

—Eso no va a funcionar. —Pero su estómago dio un pequeño vuelco ante la idea.

—Entonces te cambias de oficina de todos modos, como lo planeaste. Pero al menos conseguiste tener sexo salvaje, sudoroso y sucio antes de irte. Si esto es todo acerca de echar un polvo, hagámoslo.

_Oooh, era bueno argumentando un caso. _Él también sabía que la había tenido desde la palabra "salvaje".

Podía verlo en sus ojos.

—¿Un hotel? —sugirió, resignada. Una chica sólo tenía un tanto de fuerza de voluntad y se enfrentaba con un argumento irrefutable, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Al menos eso es lo que le dijo su demonio interior.

—Mi casa —dijo suavemente, teniendo la gracia de no regodearse—. Tengo todo lo que necesito para cocinar la cena... —Él le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante—, desnudo.

—Oh, Señor... —Se estaba sonrojando, podía sentirlo. Que él supiera sus anhelos secretos era embarazoso al extremo. Y excitante, lo que era peligroso. Tenía que mantener a los dos separados: al abogado que admiraba y al playboy que quería follar.

—Vamos a mantener esto simple.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una hoja de papel doblada. Metiéndosela a ella en la mano, rozó los labios con los suyos.

—No. Has sido una niña buena, por lo que mereces que tus deseos se hagan realidad. —La besó de nuevo y no se le escapó ni por un segundo que él era la estrella de sus sueños sexuales.

—Vamos, Swan, juega. Va a ser divertido.

Divertido. Los tipos como Masen siempre se estaban divirtiendo.

—Esta son las indicaciones de cómo llegar a mi apartamento. Voy a estar esperando.

Para el momento en que Bella llegó a la casa de Masen, estaba cruzando los dedos, comprometida a pasar un buen rato. Si iba a darse atracones, iba a darse el gusto. Punto. Así que cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y Edward respondió usando nada más que un sombrero de Santa y un delantal que decía "Besa al cocinero", ella no lo dudó. Dejó caer su mini-gabardina a sus pies y saltó hacia él.

—Mierda. —Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendido, pero se las arregló para cerrar la puerta de un empujón antes hacer su camino hacia el sofá más cercano. Cayeron en el sofá de cuero negro en un charco de hombre guapo semidesnudo y mujer determinada.

A horcajadas sobre él, Bella se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso duro y profundo. Su aroma le inundó sus sentidos y sus pezones se endurecieron en puntos adoloridos.

Edward gimió.

Se sentó encima de la dura cresta de su erección, un signo evidente de que estaba tan listo como ella.

Excavando en el bolsillo de su falda de gasa ondulante, sacó un condón y se lo tiró en el pecho.

—Date prisa y póntelo.

Parpadeando hacia ella, Edward farfulló:

—¿Sólo así? Zas, bam, ¿follemos?

—¿Te estás quejando?

—Diablos, no. —Cuando ella levantó las rodillas para levantarse la falda, él buscó a tientas el paquete de papel de aluminio con cómica prisa. Luego levantó la vista y quieto, su mirada se clavó entre las piernas de ella—. Oh rayos. Bells... No llevas bragas.

—Ups. Deben habérseme olvidado. —Se metió el dobladillo sobrante en la cintura elástica.

Dejando caer el condón, él se lamió los labios.

—¿En la lista de quién estamos trabajando aquí?

El calor depositado en los pesados párpados de él la hizo estremecer. Su sombrero de Santa estaba torcido, con el cabello cobrizo cayéndole sobre la frente. Agregando el delantal, debería de haber lucido tonto. En cambio, se veía comestible. Sus brazos eran sexy como el infierno, la piel seguía teniendo los restos de un oscuro bronceado veraniego y bajo este los músculos estaban bellamente definidos.

—Ven aquí. —La orden fue emitida con una seductora voz ronca que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina a pesar del crepitante fuego de la chimenea.

—¿Ir a dónde? —bromeó ella en voz baja.

—Ven a mi boca, dulzura. Quiero lamerte.

_¡Oh, Dios Mío! _

Se obligó a arrastrarse sobre él lentamente para no verse desesperada, Bella se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre su cabeza. Con una rodilla en el reposabrazos del sofá y la otra en el mismo borde del sofá, estaba abierta a lo largo, permitiéndole obtener a Edward una vista sin obstáculos. Sus cálidas manos se deslizaron por sus muslos, su aliento soplaba sobre su sexo. Él apretó su culo. Ella gimió su emoción...

Y luego le lamió el coño en un lengüetazo deliberadamente largo.

Ella se aferró a la parte de atrás del sofá como un salvavidas y gimió.

Amasando el dorso de sus muslos, se acomodó para el festín, deslizando su lengua a través de su coño.

Hundiéndose en su interior. Encontrando todos los lugares que la hacían gritar y concentrándose allí antes de vagar para encontrar otro lugar. Y a continuación, volvía a acariciar de un lado a otro a través de su clítoris.

—No te corras demasiado pronto —murmuró mientras sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

—¿Es una broma? —Se quedó sin aliento, sus caderas meciéndose en su apretada boca—. No seas tan bueno en esto.

Su sonrisa estaba llena de pura satisfacción masculina.

—Quiero estar follándote cuando te corras.

Se estremeció violentamente.

—Entonces es mejor que te des prisa con ese condón.

—Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés.

—¿Eh?

La sonrisa de Edward era maldad pura.

—Supongo que estabas un poco distraída.

Al mirar hacia abajo al sofá, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se había levantado el delantal y envainado el objeto de sus fantasías tanto de día como de noche. Largo, grueso y arqueando hasta su estómago, su polla le hizo agua la boca. No es de extrañar que el hombre tuviera ese aire sobre él que gritaba "sé cómo follarte hasta volarte los sesos".

La foto no le había hecho justicia.

Ella tragó saliva y se trasladó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Él inclinó su pene hacia arriba, solícito. Con el pecho apretado y el corazón acelerado, Isabella se detuvo justo encima de él. Era el punto de no retorno. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre ellos una vez que tuvieran relaciones sexuales.

¿Podría manejarlo? ¿Podría mantener la distancia que necesitaba?

—Bells.

Su mirada se disparó para encontrar la de él.

—¿Recuerdas tu lista? —El atractivo rostro de Edward estaba ruborizado y sus labios estaban resbaladizos por su crema, pero a pesar de la mirada descaradamente sexual de él, sus ojos verdes brillaban con apenas tanta compasión como lujuria—. Está bien tomar lo que quieres —dijo en voz baja—. Especialmente cuando se te es dado.

Ella respiró hondo. De repente, registró la música de fiesta tocando suavemente y el olor a pino del pequeño árbol sin decoración en la esquina. Si se fuera a casa, estaría sola en este momento. O podría pasar la noche con Edward Masen.

Ella quería esto, lo quería a él. ¡Era Navidad, maldita sea!

Resbaladiza por el deseo, se sentó en él lentamente, tomando lo único que había pedido este año. Lo único que había pedido en muchos años. Ser tocada y sostenida. Ser querida.

—Oh sí —gimió él, sus manos acariciando a lo largo de sus muslos, su espalda arqueándose—. Dios, te sientes bien.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras el lánguido deslizamiento continuaba. Su polla la llenó demasiado. El calor y la dureza de la misma le robaron el aliento. La maravillosa longitud y anchura... Cuando sus nalgas golpearon sus musculosos muslos y la cabeza de su polla golpeó profundo, el sonido que fue arrancado de ella fue crudo y necesitado.

—Te tengo. —La tranquilizó con voz ronca mientras se inclinaba sobre él, temblando. Le acarició la longitud de la columna vertebral, murmurando:

—Levántate un poco... Ssh, te lo daré... Ahí mismo. Ahora no te muevas.

Sus caderas se levantaron, acariciando su coño con un empuje que quitaba el aliento.

—Edward. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Hundió la cara en su cuello, su coño daba espasmos alrededor de él.

Él bajó y se levantó de nuevo, follándola hacia arriba en sus codiciosas profundidades.

—¿Cómo se siente esto? —jadeó.

—Como si estuviera perdiendo la razón. —Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba con dureza contra sus pechos, haciéndola desear haberse tomado el tiempo para desnudarse para que pudiera sentirlo piel contra piel.

—Bien. No me gustaría ser el único. —Manteniendo sus caderas firmes, apresuró el ritmo, subiendo hacia arriba en un ritmo implacable, retirándose hasta que sólo la gruesa cabeza estaba en ella y luego sumergiéndose hasta las bolas con gruñidos primales.

Gimiendo en voz baja, agarró sus hombros y se preparó para el golpe de sus caderas contra las suyas. Se sentía tan bien... Olía delicioso...

Edward habló entre dientes:

—No esperes por mí. —Puntualizó su orden con un empuje brutalmente duro que alcanzó a su clítoris en el lugar correcto.

Su orgasmo fue impresionante. Estaba paralizada, incapaz de moverse, cada célula de su cuerpo se centró en el murmullo de su coño a lo largo de la interminable longitud de su dura polla. Tiró de ella hacia abajo y luego la aplastó contra su pecho, gruñendo en su oído mientras se corría.

Sosteniéndolo, escuchó el latido violento de su corazón y los sonidos suaves de la música, y ella se sintió cuidada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió como Navidad.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y Sylvia Day.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Edward sostuvo cerca a Isabella y trató de enfocar su vista en la tela de araña que colgaba en un rincón.

Era casi imposible. Su cerebro y su cuerpo se sentían como ruido de fondo, que realmente era decir algo teniendo en cuenta lo lleno de energía que había estado mientras esperaba a que ella llegara. Había estado preocupado de que pudiera no mostrarse y si eso ocurriera, no habría forma de que pudiera seguir su rastro hasta que la oficina estuviera abierta de nuevo. No tenía idea de cómo llegar a ella fuera del trabajo.

Entonces ella llamó al timbre y él había corrido hacia la puerta, sintiéndose como un niño en su primera cita.

Y cuando ella lo había abordado, se sintió como un rey.

Él siempre había sabido que sería así; cálida, abierta y sexy como el infierno. Sin timidez a la hora de acostarse y subir de tono. Al igual que cuando argumentaba un caso, daba el cien por cien en todo lo que hacía. Por suerte para él, llegó a estar en el extremo receptor de esa atención a los detalles.

Y él quería que se mantuviera de esa manera.

Bella se movió un poquito y fue suficiente para recordarles a ambos que su pene todavía estaba enterrado dentro de ella. Sus bolas dieron un último tirón cansado y sus ojos se cerraron en alegría. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había corrido así de duro y aún más desde que se había preocupado así de profundamente por la mujer con la que lo hacía.

—¿Masen?

—¿Mmm? —Le acarició el cuello con la nariz.

—No tenías nada en la cocina, ¿verdad?

Gimiendo, él dijo:

—No, pero el horno está encendido para los palitos de pan.

Ella suspiró.

—Probablemente deberíamos ir a comprobar eso.

Fue el "_nosotros_" lo que le llegó. Había querido ser un "_nosotros_" con Isabella Swan desde hace varios meses. Mirando hacia atrás ahora, pensó que sabía cuando esto le había golpeado.

Ella había estado de pie en la sala de descanso hablando con Charles de Entretenimiento y mientras se reía de algo que le dijo, ella se había encontrado con la mirada de Edward y le guiñó un ojo.

En ese pequeño parpadeo de un ojo, él había caído con fuerza.

Ese pequeño guiño había dicho tanto. Era juguetón y cariñoso, y lo había calentado en el interior lo suficiente para saber que de todas las mujeres de su mundo, ella era con la que quería pasar su tiempo libre.

Deslizándose fuera de él con cuidado, Bella se puso en pie y se tambaleó un poco. Cuando él se levantó, le pasó lo mismo. Sentía las piernas como gelatina.

—Por Dios, Bells —dijo, riendo y apretándola cerca—. Me escurriste.

Su rubor era precioso y odiaba dejarla ir, pero tenía una cena por cocinar. Necesitaba hechizarla con más que sus habilidades en el dormitorio. Así que después de un rápido beso en la nariz, se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Alcanzando su gabardina en el camino, la puso en una silla del comedor y tomó nota de la etiqueta del equipaje.

—¿Isabella Dwyer? —preguntó mientras se quitaba el condón y lo tiraba.

Ella estaba enderezándose la falda y no levantó la vista.

—Mi nombre de soltera.

—No sabía que eras divorciada. —Él abrió el grifo y la observó mientras se lavaba las manos.

—No es algo que surge y no me gusta hablar de ello.

—Tan malo, ¿eh?

Edward se secó las manos y luego se giró a encender el quemador debajo de la olla de agua ya lista.

—¿Quieres un poco de vino? ¿Una cerveza?

—Una cerveza estaría bien, gracias. —Bella se sentó en un taburete en el desayunador.

—No fue mal. Simplemente no fue bueno.

Él sacó un par de cervezas de cuello largo de la nevera, les desenroscó las tapas y puso una en frente de ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que terminaron?

—Un par de años. Debería haber sido antes, pero los dos éramos demasiado tercos para admitir que no estaba funcionando.

Alcanzando su mano, le dio un apretón.

—Odias renunciar. Es lo que te hace un maldito buen abogado.

—Gracias. —Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con calidez a su cumplido—. Jacob y yo nunca debimos habernos casado. Fuimos amigos en la universidad de derecho, nada más. Él era un jugador, nunca lo tomé en serio. Entonces de alguna manera terminamos juntos, y yo todavía no puedo averiguar cómo ni por qué.

—¿Amor?

—Así lo creí, pero realmente creo que lo hicimos sólo porque era "el momento", ¿sabes? Jacob sentía que estaba en la edad en la que debería casarse. Todos sus colegas estaban casados y creo que él comenzó a sentirse un poco fuera de lugar.

—Puedo ver eso —admitió, apoyando los codos en la encimera de granito.

Arrugó la nariz y, de repente, le golpeó que acababa de estar dentro de ella, abrazándola, tocándola de la manera que él quería. Era la primera vez que podía recordar que no olvidó el sexo tan pronto como terminó. Follar a Isabella era una adición a una relación ya establecida y no toda la razón para esta.

Ahora bien, si sólo pudiera cambiar su relación profesional a una personal. Tenía que admitirlo, por lo general trabajaba activamente para hacer justo lo contrario por lo que estaba fuera de su terreno.

—¿Los chicos tienen un reloj de matrimonio?

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Al igual que un reloj biológico?

—Sí.

—Creo que hay algo de presión de grupo después de un rato. Si tienes treinta y tantos y soltero, incluso las mujeres comienzan a pensar que debe haber algo mal en ti o bien una chica te hubiera atrapado. —Dándole la espalda, abrió la nevera y sacó los productos que había elegido para hacer una ensalada. Era un tipo simple. Espagueti, ensalada y palitos de pan eran casi lo más que podía hacer con confianza de que resultara sabroso—. Personalmente, no me importa lo que la gente piensa.

—Yo diría que eso es bastante obvio.

El humor en su tono le hizo mirar por encima del hombro.

Bella estaba sonriendo.

—Todo este asunto de la lista de deseos es realmente una mala idea, pero tengo que admitir que vale la pena con tal de verte vestido así.

—No te estás riendo de mí, ¿verdad? —Había estado un poco nervioso. Al igual que cualquier persona, no quería parecer estúpido frente a alguien con quién quería acostarse. Inclinado como estaba, sabía que ella tenía una vista completa de cada maldita cosa que tenía para ofrecer.

—No. —Su mirada era traviesa y caliente—. En realidad estoy muy impresionada contigo. Tienes suficiente confianza para usar eso. Yo sé que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

—En lo personal... —Se dio la vuelta con un montón de verduras, las cuales dejó en el mostrador—. Me gustarías con sólo el sombrero. Ese es mi deseo de Navidad.

—Ya sabes... —Sus dedos jugaban con su cerveza.

—¿Sé qué?

Ella suspiró.

—Realmente pensé que conseguir sacar el sexo del camino me haría sentir más cómoda.

—El sexo no está "_fuera del camino_" —replicó, sacando un cuchillo del bloque de madera al lado de él—. Sólo di lo que estás pensando. Yo soy el que está vestido sólo con un sombrero de Santa, un delantal y una sonrisa, así que no tienes razón alguna para ser tímida sobre nada.

—Gracias —dijo bruscamente, su mirada se centró en la etiqueta de la cerveza que estaba retirando de la botella—. No me importa por qué lo hiciste. No me importa si sólo deseas tener sexo. Me halaga que siguieras adelante con todo este problema.

Edward se detuvo con su cuchillo a medio camino a través de un pepino y la miró fijamente.

—No fue ningún problema, Bells. Me gusta darte lo que quieres, me gusta verte sonreír.

Dejó escapar el aliento y jugueteó con su collar.

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda con alguna cosa?

No era propio de ella ser tan nerviosa o cambiar de tema porque se sintiera incómoda, lo que le indicó que ella no estaba manejando demasiado bien los acontecimientos de esa noche. Sabía que era mucho para tirarle: la fotografía, la lista de deseos, el sexo. Antes del intercambio del Santa Secreto no habían sido más que compañeros de trabajo distantes.

Ahora eran amantes.

Había tenido un par de meses para adaptarse a sus cambiantes sentimientos por ella. Ella ha tenido un par de horas.

Ella estaba pidiendo un poco de espacio y él no tenía ningún problema en dárselo.

—No, lo tengo cubierto. Ve a ver la televisión o algo así. No será mucho tiempo más.

—Está bien. Me voy a lavar las manos entonces.

Él hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo con un movimiento de la barbilla.

—La primera puerta a la derecha.

La mirada de Isabella se encontró con la de Edward durante un largo rato y supo que estaba en problemas. No tenía ese aire sobre él que decía: _¡Gracias por el polvo, te puedes ir ahora! _No, su ambiente era muy acogedor y relajado. Y ella estaba cayendo como una tonelada de ladrillos.

De alguna manera atravesó el corto pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño, donde se apoyó contra el tocador y miró fijamente el espejo. La mirada vidriosa en sus ojos y el rubor en sus mejillas la hizo avergonzarse.

¡Maldita sea, ella no necesitaba esto ahora mismo! Una relación estaba completamente fuera de lugar en un buen día, pero enamorarse de un tipo que tenía escrito "temporal" por todas partes era simplemente estúpido. ¿No había aprendido nada en absoluto de sus años con Jacob?

Al parecer, no.

Cuando terminara la cena, se iría a casa. Ambos habían conseguido lo que querían.

Había llegado el momento de reducir al mínimo los daños.

—Eso estuvo maravilloso.

Bella sonrió a Edward mientras dejaba el tenedor, ni un poco preocupado de que ella hubiera limpiado su plato. Habían comido juntos muchas veces en el último año y después de la primera vez que había elogiado su buen apetito, ella había dejado de preocuparse por las apariencias.

—O eres demasiado generosa o estabas realmente hambrienta. —Se levantó y cogió su plato de la pequeña mesa de comedor de roble. Con un centro de mesa de pino iluminado por tres velas de color rojo, que era a la vez acogedor e inesperado. Había tantas cosas de él que no sabía. Pero ella quería aprender. Edward no era buen material para una relación, pero era un hombre fascinante, un gran abogado y un buen amigo por lo que había oído.

Lo vio caminar hasta la cocina, su culo flexionándose a medida que daba cada paso.

Atisbos ocasionales de su polla y bolas la mantenían caliente, y agarró la servilleta para secarse la fina capa de sudor que empañaba su frente. Él también era un amante fantástico y generoso, pero siempre había sospechado eso y oyó insinuaciones de lo mismo.

El impulso de escapar que había sentido en el baño antes era ahora de repente abrumador.

Era hora de irse.

Poniéndose de pie, tomó su gabardina. Era de mala educación irse sin ofrecerse para limpiar, pero quizás un poco de animosidad entre ellos sería una buena cosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él detrás de ella, el volumen de su voz le decía que todavía estaba a cierta distancia.

—Ya me voy —dijo con indiferencia forzada, mientras su corazón se aceleraba—. Gracias por una gran noche.

De repente, ella fue empujada a la mesa desde detrás por un cuerpo muy duro.

—Háblame, Bella.

Sus palmas se allanaron en la superficie, enjaulándola en el lugar.

—Hemos estado hablando durante toda la cena.

—Sobre todo, excepto de nosotros.

—No hay un "_nosotros_".

Una de sus manos llegó al bolsillo de su falda.

—¿Cuántos condones has traído? Parece como si tuvieras la mitad de una docena aquí. —Lanzó uno sobre la mesa—. Estabas planeando una noche ocupada. Ahora, de repente, ¿estás saciada?

—Sí, bueno. —Tomó una respiración profunda—. No esperaba que fueras tan bueno. Te encargaste de las cosas en la primera ronda.

—Mentira. Estás tan caliente por ello ahora como lo estabas cuando me saltaste encima. —Envolviendo una mano alrededor de su garganta, él le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Le mordisqueó la oreja con los dientes y ella se estremeció—. ¿Qué hizo que corrieras asustada?

Se puso rígida.

—No tengo miedo. Sólo creo que ambos conseguimos lo que queríamos y lo mejor es terminar la noche antes de que se complique.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Edward dobló las rodillas y frotó la dura longitud de su polla entre las mejillas de su culo. En algún lugar entre la cocina y el comedor, había perdido el delantal. Con sólo la capa delgada de la falda de gasa entre ellos, sentía cada milímetro de su excitación—. No he terminado de conseguir lo que quería y ya es complicado.

—Ed... —Sus ojos se cerraron en un gemido cuando él ahuecó el peso de uno de sus senos.

El calor se encendió a través de su piel. De repente estaba más que caliente, estaba ardiendo, derritiéndose. Él olía como el cielo y se sentía incluso mejor. Había tenido un montón de fantasías acerca de él, pero siempre habían sido salvajes. Carnales. Follando en su escritorio o en el de ella. Botones volando por todas partes. Manos ásperas y labios agresivos. Nunca había habido esta gentileza, esta preocupación por sus sensaciones y placer.

—Tenías una lista de deseos, Bells. Fantasías sobre mí. Dime por qué ya no quieres vivirlas. —Las yemas de sus dedos le rozaron el pezón y éste alcanzó su punto máximo en una dura punta adolorida.

—Las fantasías no están destinadas a hacerse realidad.

—La mía lo hizo. La tuya también.

—Ese es el problema —murmuró.

Su mano dejó su pecho y le levantó la falda, agrupándola en sus puños. Debería detenerlo, alejarse. Él no la mantendría en contra de su voluntad, a pesar del antebrazo que cruzaba entre sus pechos y el agarre que le sujetaba el cuello. Pero la energía que necesitaba para escapar no estaba allí. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sido sostenida con tan tierna lujuria, no tenía el corazón para rechazarlo.

—¿He llegado a ser demasiado real? —le sopló al oído—. ¿Te gusto, Isabella? ¿Sólo un poco? —_Un poco demasiado_.

El aire frío le golpeó las nalgas en el momento antes de que él se acercara más. Su pene estaba tan duro, tan caliente contra su piel.

Su boca abierta le acarició la garganta.

—Quédate conmigo. —Alcanzando bajo la falda, él la abrió y le acarició el clítoris. Un suave toque como aleteo, rodeando luego presionando. Frotando—. Quédate conmigo.

—Edward. —Sus ojos se cerraron en un suave gemido. Estaba húmeda, casi empapada y sufría por él. Ella se moría de hambre por el cariño que le daba con tanta libertad. Le asustó cuán necesitada estaba. Hasta esta noche, no se había dado cuenta de lo sola que se había vuelto su vida.

—Abre el paquete —la exhortó con voz áspera como la seda.

Ella alcanzó a ciegas el preservativo, haciendo uso de la reserva que había tenido cuando llegó. _Disfrútalo_, dijo su corazón, y ella lo haría. Una última vez.

—Estamos muy bien juntos, Bella. —Abriéndole las piernas a empujones, deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella, metiéndolos y sacándolos en un deslizamiento profundo—. En todos los sentidos que importan. —La mano en su garganta bajó a ahuecar su pecho de nuevo. Era más pesado, lleno de deseo por él.

Dedos expertos le acariciaron el pezón, pellizcándolo, acariciándolo a través de su fina camisa y el sujetador de satén.

Ese toque burlón irradiaba hacia fuera y la dejaba sin aliento.

—Toma. —Ella empujó el brazo hacia atrás con el paquete abierto en la mano.

Edward cogió el condón con dedos temblorosos. Isabella había estado lista para irse.

Más que lista. Había estado casi fuera de la puerta. Y él supo en sus entrañas que si no podía llegar a ella antes de que se fuera, nunca lo haría.

—Inclínate hacia delante —dijo con voz ronca.

Cuando sus dedos dejaron su empapado coño, ella hizo un suave sonido de protesta.

—Silencio. —La tranquilizó, empujando suavemente hasta que se inclinó sobre la mesa—. Te voy a dar mi polla en su lugar.

Se quedó mirando la erótica vista mientras se envainaba a sí mismo en látex. Todas las veces que la había visto en el trabajo y pensado lascivamente, nunca había imaginado la vista correctamente.

Sus labios estaban rojos, hinchados y relucientes. Quería lamerla de nuevo y lo hizo, un golpe rápido de su lengua que la hiciera retorcerse. Tomándose a sí mismo en la mano, utilizó la punta de su polla para acariciar su clítoris, para hacerla crema, para verla retorcerse para él.

Y entonces él la cogió por las caderas y se deslizó profundamente en ella.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —suspiró ella, con los dedos arañando la mesa.

Su coño estaba ardiente y apretado como un puño.

—Joder, sí —gimió él, sus bolas se pusieron apretadas y adoloridas. Se retiró y observó a su gruesa vara deslizarse fuera de ella, resbaladiza por su excitación, y luego gimió cuando presionó de nuevo a dentro. Sosteniendo sus caderas, él se quedó mirando el lugar donde se unían, detenido por la visión de follarla como había querido durante tanto tiempo.

—Edward.

El sonido de su nombre pronunciado tan morbosamente tiró de su corazón. Encorvandose hacia adelante, él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y comenzó a empujar en superficiales y cortos empujes, su estómago ondulaba contra su espalda baja. Sus jadeos suplicantes le incitaron a doblar las rodillas para que pudiera acariciar su coño mejor y duro con la amplia cabeza de su pene.

Con la mejilla en su hombro, le preguntó:

—¿Cómo puedes renunciar a esto, Isabella?

Ella respondió con un gemido y luego subió las caderas para que él pudiera bombear más profundo.

Extendiendo sus piernas, le dio las largas zambullidas profundas que la hacían gemir sin poder hacer nada y lo volvían loco. Le soltó las manos, moviendo una para ahuecarle el pecho y la otra para fijarle las caderas para así poder girar su pelvis y meter su polla a través de sus avariciosas ondas.

—Dame una oportunidad —dijo con voz entrecortada, estremeciéndose con la necesidad de llegar, con la necesidad de mantenerla cerca hasta que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Tú no... Sabes...

Llegando debajo de ella, le pellizcó el clítoris y se empujó profundamente hasta las bolas. Ella se vino con un grito, agarrando su polla en sus profundidades, le ordeñó en un masaje sensual.

—Dame una oportunidad, maldita sea.

Su _"sí" _fue un susurro, pero lo oyó. Su liberación fue silenciosa, con los dientes apretados, su polla sacudiéndose mientras bombeaba su semen dentro de ella.

Debió de haber sentido alivio. Debió de haber sentido una sensación de seguridad.

Pero no lo hizo.


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y Sylvia Day.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Fue el sonido de revolver papeles lo que la despertó. Estirándose en el sofá de cuero negro, Bella abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para encontrar a Edward envolviendo regalos. O tratando de hacerlo.

—Estás destrozando la labor de envolver —murmuró, recordando vagamente ser levantada en el comedor y llevada hasta el sofá. El fuego aún crepitaba alegremente. La música todavía sonaba suavemente. A pesar del hecho de que estaba en un lugar extraño, se sentía como en casa.

Vestido con desgastados pantalones de chándal grises, Edward se sentó más cerca. Giró en la cintura y tiró el brazo por encima de las piernas de ella.

—Estoy tratando de no hacerlo, pero entre más esfuerzo pongo en ello, parece que lo hago peor.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Él asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa de niño. Con una cobriza barba de varios días a lo largo de su mandíbula y el cabello despeinado con los dedos, era casi demasiado guapo. Doblado hacia ella como lo estaba, los músculos bien definidos de su pecho y brazos sobresalían en marcado relieve. Ella vaciló y luego cedió a la tentación de tocarle el cabello.

Era espeso y sedoso, haciéndola temblar con renovado deseo. Luego él volvió la cabeza para besarle la muñeca y su estómago dio un pequeño vuelco.

Le iba a llevar mucho tiempo superarlo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación, se sentó y maniobró a una posición a caballo sobre la espalda de Edward. Quien se inclinó hacia ella y bostezó. Echándole una mirada al reloj en el manto, vio que eran las dos de la mañana.

—Estar cansado podría ser la razón por la que no estás envolviendo bien —dijo ella con sequedad—. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir y vamos a repasar cómo envolver por la mañana?

Él entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de las pantorrillas de ella y la miró hacia abajo. —Si me voy a dormir, ¿vas a seguir aquí por la mañana?

—Oh, Ed. —Bella apoyó su mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza—. No seas tonto.

—Estamos hablando de un tipo que preparó la cena desnudo.

Acariciando su boca en su cabello, ella cambió de tema.

—¿Tienes cinta adhesiva de doble cara?

—¿Eh? Eso suena fetichista.

Ella se rió y se enamoró un poquito.

—Para tus regalos.

—Oh... ¡Qué mala suerte! No. Sólo la normal transparente.

—Está bien, maníaco sexual. —Ella miró por encima del hombro de él—. Vamos a ver lo que tienes.

Él volvió la cabeza y la besó en la mejilla.

Su corazón se apretó y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

—Hay demasiado papel en los extremos. Es por eso que te es difícil doblar sin apuñarlo.

Edward tomó las tijeras y cortó.

—¿Así? ¿Es eso suficiente?

—Sí. —Ella deslizó los brazos por debajo de los de él y demostró cómo meter las esquinas—. Ahora pon un poco de cinta justo ahí.

—¿Aquí? —Su voz se había profundizado. Con sus pechos apretados contra su espalda y la nariz por su garganta, su posición era insoportablemente íntima.

—Así está perfecto —suspiró ella, liberando el regalo y retrocediendo. Él le cogió las manos antes de que dejaran su regazo.

Ahuecando las manos de ella sobre sus pectorales, Edward susurró:

—Tócame.

Ella tragó saliva a medida que la piel de Edward se calentaba bajo sus manos. Las puntas de sus dedos encontraron los puntos planos de sus pezones y los frotaron suavemente. Gimiendo, sus brazos cayeron a los costados.

Apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y la vista de su rostro perdido en el placer era demasiado para ella. Bella miró hacia otro lado, asimilando la mesa de café con la parte superior de cristal, la televisión de pantalla plana y el desnudo árbol de navidad por la puerta corrediza de cristal.

—¿No tienes ningún adorno? —preguntó.

—No. —Su voz era un bajo susurro—. Compré el árbol para ti y olvidé los malditos adornos.

Sus manos se detuvieron.

—¿Para mí? —_Oh, Dios mío, voy a llorar_.

—Sí, sabía por el bloc de notas tuyo y el pequeño árbol en tu escritorio que realmente te gusta la Navidad. A mí también, pero ya que voy a la casa de mi hermana para la cena del día de fiesta, no me había comprado uno para mí. Para ti, sin embargo, pensé que no sería un deseo de Navidad si no parecía que aquí estábamos en Navidad.

Serpenteando alrededor, ella cambió de estar a caballo en su espalda a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Cara a cara, se miraron el uno al otro.

—Lo siento, me olvidé de los adornos —dijo.

Y entonces él ahuecó la parte posterior de su cuello y la besó.

A diferencia del profundo beso posesivo que él le había dado en su oficina, este beso era persuasivo, sus labios rozando, su lengua chasqueando suavemente. Bella le echó los brazos al cuello y le devolvió el beso con todo lo que tenía. En gratitud. En la lujuria. En amor.

Ella se apartó y jadeó.

—¿Qué quieres para Navidad?

—Esto. Tú. Hacer el amor contigo. —Él sacudió sus caderas y ella sintió lo excitado que estaba.

Un regalo que no requería envoltorio. Sin palabras. Ella se levantó la falda, él se bajó los pantalones de chándal de un tirón. Ella lo envainó. Primero en el látex y luego con su cuerpo. Él gimió, ella gritó. Se movieron juntos, sin la prisa que había caracterizado sus encuentros anteriores. Con las manos sobre sus hombros desnudos, ella lo tomó profundo, subiendo y bajando al compás de los sonidos que él hacía. Apretando los músculos para acariciar su gruesa longitud.

Retirando la camisa y el sujetador para presionar su piel desnuda contra la suya.

—Te he deseado —dijo con voz ronca, guiando sus caderas con manos temblorosas—. Tanto... Dios, eres increíble.

Bella lo hizo durar, sin prisa porque su tiempo juntos terminara. Pero terminó, por supuesto.

El amanecer llegó con demasiada rapidez. A medida que la luz rosada del inicio del sol naciente entraba en la habitación por la puerta corrediza de cristal, ella puso una manta alrededor de Edward y recogió su gabardina.

—Feliz Navidad —susurró ella, deteniéndose en el umbral un momento antes de cerrar el paso a la vista de Edward dormido en el sofá.

El chasquido del pestillo dijo el adiós que ella no podía.

—Bueno, esto es una sorpresa —dijo Rosalie mientras abría la puerta—. Ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que oscureciste mi puerta, Edward Masen. Y te veías muchísimo mejor entonces de lo que lo haces ahora.

Él dio un breve asentimiento antes de darle un beso en la frente.

—Necesito un favor, Rose, y espero por Dios que no me convierta en un imbécil por preguntar. ¿Sabes dónde vive Isabella?

La pequeña rubia parpadeó hacia él.

—Guau. De acuerdo, espera un segundo. Eso me dolió un poco. —Dejó escapar el aliento y dio un paso fuera del camino—. Entra.

Edward entró, pero se quedó rondando por la puerta. Tres malditos días habían pasado desde la última vez que tocó a Bella y si no la conseguía pronto, estaba bastante seguro de que se volvería loco.

Rose se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego se acercó a la mesa de la cocina donde su bolso esperaba.

—Ya te superé, te lo juro. —Ella sacó su BlackBerry y un bolígrafo.

Mientras escribía dijo:

—Todavía tengo que preguntar por qué Bella fue la que llegó a ti.

—Demonios. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—No lo sé. Supongo que sólo me pregunto si lo que dicen de _Las Reglas _es cierto. ¿Es hacerse la difícil la manera de conseguir a los grandes chicos?

—Ella se acercó a él y le tendió una tarjeta de negocios con una dirección en la parte posterior.

El alivio lo inundó. Se metió la preciosa tarjeta en el bolsillo.

—Tal vez en el comienzo la persecución es divertida. Ahora sólo es una mierda. Gracias por esto, Rose. En serio.

—Oye, Ed.

Él se detuvo en el umbral, su impaciencia casi abrumadora.

—¿Qué?

—No te estás dirigiendo hacia allí ahora, ¿verdad? Bella y Ethan están...

—¿Quién carajo es Ethan? —Cada músculo se tensó al oír el nombre de Isabella vinculado con el de otro tipo.

Los ojos de Rosalie se agrandaron.

—Oh, mierda... No lo sabes.

—Es obvio que no. —Volvió a entrar en la sala de estar—. Pero vas a decírmelo.

Ella suspiró.

—Es mejor que tomes asiento.

Edward miró por la ventana de su coche como Isabella sacaba su Grand Cherokee y empezaba a subir la acera congelada desde su camino de entrada hacia la puerta principal. La casa donde vivía era pintoresca y acogedora, con toques suaves, que eran claramente de Bella, que hacían de la residencia una casa. Ella lucía triste y él sabía por qué. La había visto irse con Ethan Swan hace apenas una hora. Ahora estaba sola.

Isabella tenía una familia.

Él era el forastero.

Armándose de valor, salió al aire frío de la tarde y cerró la puerta con fuerza suficiente para llamar la atención de Bella. Ella miró por encima del hombro y se detuvo abruptamente. Caminó hacia ella con paso decidido, parte enojado y parte jodidamente herido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella, su voz baja y un poco en pánico.

Él no respondió. En su lugar, sacó las manos de los bolsillos del abrigo y la atrajo hacia sí, su boca encontrando la suya. El momento en que sus labios se encontraron, él gimió. Cuando su duda momentánea se fundió en ardor desesperado, él supo que tenía una oportunidad.

Ella todavía lo deseaba.

Levantando sus pies de la tierra, la llevó hasta la puerta.

—Ábrela.

—Edward...

—Sugiero que te des prisa si no quieres conmocionar a tus vecinos.

Tanteando con nerviosismo, Bella metió la llave en la cerradura y cuando el pomo giró, él se amontonó detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta de una patada con su bota. Ella se dio la vuelta y él la empujó contra la pared del vestíbulo.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo con voz ronca, sus manos vagaron sin descanso en un intento de sentirla a través de la camisa voluminosa que llevaba—. Cada maldito minuto desde que me dejaste, te he echado de menos.

—No me hagas esto, Masen. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dientes le rasparon el cuello—. Teníamos un trato. La lista de deseos y luego habríamos terminado.

—Pero no hemos terminado —argumentó—. Estamos muy lejos de estarlo. Y si tengo opinión al respecto, nunca vamos a estarlo.

—¿Qué?

Isabella miró a las magníficas, pero cabreadas, facciones de Edward y sintió como si se fuera a desmayar. Su mandíbula estaba ensombrecida con barba incipiente, sus ojos verdes enrojecidos. Tenía el cabello de punta de pasarse los dedos y su hermosa boca severamente dibujada.

Simplemente lucía como si hubiera pasado un infierno, pero su corazón se llenó de alegría al verlo.

—Te amo, Isabella. —Él le cogió la mano y la apretó sobre su corazón—. ¿Sientes eso? Eso es pánico. Estoy aterrorizado que vas a decir que no es suficiente, cuando eso es todo lo que tengo para darte.

Las lágrimas brotaron y goteaban de sus pestañas.

—Ethan...

—Deberías haberme dicho lo de tu hijo, Bells. He estado volviéndome loco tratando de averiguar por qué no puedo tenerte. —Cogiendo la cremallera de la chaqueta, Edward la abrió y empujó la chaqueta al suelo.

—Ahora ya sabes por qué esto no va a funcionar —dijo ella, con voz temblorosa.

—No sé ni una mierda, Bella. Porque no me lo dijiste. —Metió las manos por debajo de su camiseta, apretó sus pechos y ella se derritió en sus manos—. Piensa rápido. La cama o aquí mismo en el suelo.

—Dios mío.

Ella se alejó, retrocediendo por el pasillo mientras él la acechaba. Con los ojos muy abiertos y con el corazón acelerado, lo observó quitarse la chaqueta y luego la camisa. Cuando llegó a los botones de sus vaqueros, ella tragó saliva. El tierno amante que había conocido hace tres noches se había ido y la emoción que corría a través de ella la mareó.

—Ed...

—Yo me quitaría el suéter si fuera tú. Estarás lo suficiente sudorosa sin él. —Él se bajó la cintura de los vaqueros justo lo suficiente para liberar su pene completamente hinchado y sus bolas pesadas. Entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero por un condón y se envainó a sí mismo mientras la acechaba.

Quitándose el suéter por la cabeza, miró hacia delante y casi corrió la distancia que faltaba hasta su habitación. Edward estaba directamente en sus talones. Apenas estuvo a los pies de la cama antes de soltarse el sujetador y, a continuación, él estaba encima de ella, su cuerpo largo y desgarbado hundiéndose en el de ella. Los definidos rizos de su pecho rasparon sus pezones y ella jadeó, abriendo la boca para su lengua inquisitiva. Un gemido retumbó profundamente en el pecho de Edward y él tiró de sus pantalones de chándal.

—Fuera.

Ella se retorció desesperadamente, dando patadas.

—Lo estoy intentando.

—Esfuérzate más.

Riendo, se liberó y después la mano de Edward estaba entre sus piernas, acariciando su coño y frotando su clítoris. Ella ya no se reía, gemía y se arqueaba contra su duro cuerpo.

—¿Me extrañaste? —gruñó él, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Sí... Ummm... demasiado.

Dos dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella y acariciaron, haciéndola crema.

—Abre las piernas.

Edward se apoderó de ella, empujando sus muslos más abiertos con sus delgadas caderas, antes de tomarla en un impresionante empuje profundo. Luego envolvió el puño en su cabello oscuro y comenzó a follarla dentro de cada pulgada de su vida.

—¡Edward! —Bella se retorció debajo de él, tratando de moverse, pero era mantenida quieta por la prisión de su cabello atado y su polla bombeando.

Él apoyó su peso en un codo y usó su mano libre para tirar de la pierna de Bella sobre la cadera para poder hundirse hasta la empuñadura. Ella lo observó, cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo caliente y hormigueando, su respiración jadeante. La cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros se frotó contra los muslos de ella, un recordatorio constante de que él no podía soportar otro momento sin estar dentro de ella.

—Esto no se trata de echar un polvo —insistió con voz ronca.

—Lo sé. —Sus manos se aferraron a las de él con esfuerzo, sudando de nuevo.

—Esto no es temporal.

—Lo... Lo... —Su coño se agitó a lo largo de su polla—. Lo sé.

Enterrando la cara en su cuello, le dijo al oído:

—Te amo.

Y ella se derritió.

En la cama, contra él, en un orgasmo que la hizo gritar su nombre. Y él la llenó de amor.

Con esperanza.

Edward colocó su mejilla contra su hombro húmedo y dijo:

—Háblame, Bells. Dime lo que estás pensando, así ambos estaremos en la misma página.

Ella se encogió de hombros débilmente.

—No sé por dónde empezar.

—Comienza con el ex —sugirió—. Háblame de él.

—Jacob es un gran tipo. Es guapo y encantador, un padre cariñoso. Pero no podía comprometerse a mí. Creo que realmente quería, pero no podía.

—Cariño, no soy como Jacob. El hecho de que esperé a que aparecieras no quiere decir que tenga problemas con el compromiso.

—Tiene una nueva novia cada mes —dijo deprisa—. Ethan tiene una pequeña libreta que lleva a casa de su padre para escribir sus nombres para no meter la pata y utilizar el equivocado. Lo hizo una vez y fue un desastre. —Ella se agachó y le acarició la cadera desnuda—. No puedo hacerle eso, Ed.

Él se acarició en su contra.

—No te estoy pidiendo que hagas eso. Te estoy pidiendo que me dejes entrar. Haz lugar para mí en tu vida, en algún lugar permanente. Déjame amarte, estar con ustedes. No te arrepentirás.

A medida que sus ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar, algo en su interior se ablandó.

—Tengo miedo. Por mi hijo. Por mí.

—Lo sé. Yo también tengo miedo. —Apretó sus labios contra los de ella—. Tengo miedo de que vayas a echarme porque no puedas confiar en mí.

Las últimas tres noches sin él habían sido un infierno. Ella había extrañado la sensación de él abrazándola, haciéndole el amor, haciendo que se sintiera especial y cuidada. Echaba de menos la forma en que la hacía reír y lo bien que se sentía cuando estaba con él.

—Quiero confiar en ti —susurró.

—¡Entonces hazlo! Escúchame, Bella. —Se levantó sobre un codo para mirarla—. Ser madre soltera no significa que tu vida haya terminado.

—Significa que mis necesidades son lo segundo. No puedo... —Cerró los ojos—. No lo entiendes. Fue difícil para Ethan. Yo era un desastre cuando Jacob y yo nos separamos. Y yo ya ni siquiera lo quería.

—Pero me amas. —Edward le tomó la cara entre las manos—. Un poco. Lo suficiente como para que te dé miedo. Y me alegro de que me ames, porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

La mirada en sus ojos le dijo que estaba poniendo todo por ahí, haciéndose vulnerable.

—Yo... Yo no sé qué decir

—Di que nos das una oportunidad. Estás acostumbrada a dar las órdenes y puedes seguir dándolas. Yo sólo quiero ser el chico en quien te apoyas cuando necesitas recarga. Quiero ser el tipo que te sostiene cuando estás cansada y hace el amor contigo cuando no lo estás. Quiero ser el chico al que llegas a casa todos los días.

—No va a haber ningún dormir fuera de casa por un tiempo —advirtió, le necesidad de dejar de lado cualquier ilusión romántica.

—Vamos a tomar largos almuerzos.

—No me verás una gran cantidad de noches. No puedo hacer la cena y salir a citas a menudo. Ethan sólo va a casa de su padre uno que otro fin de semana y parte de las vacaciones.

—Sé que voy a tomar el asiento de atrás para tu hijo. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. De hecho, te amo por eso.

Las lágrimas no se detuvieron y el nudo en su garganta le hizo difícil hablar.

—Ethan podría no tomarte bien de inmediato.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí.

—Eso también lo sé.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Has salido con una madre soltera antes?

—No. Pero mi amigo Chris acaba de casarse en una situación similar. Nos reunimos para el almuerzo y hablamos de ello. También hablé con su esposa, Denise, así podría tratar de ver las cosas de la manera en que lo haces tú.

—¿Lo hiciste? —La imagen en su mente de Edward dirigiéndose a sus amigos para hablar de sus sentimientos y temores la hizo llorar con más fuerza. Lo abrazó apretadamente, transmitiendo en silencio su gratitud eterna. —Quería saber qué esperar. No he venido aquí de esta manera sin hacer la tarea. Eso no sería justo para ninguno de nosotros.

—Entonces sabes que no será fácil.

—No lo estoy pidiendo fácil, cariño. Estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para hacerte feliz.

Ella no sabía si reír o seguir llorando. Así que hizo ambas.

—Eres el indicado. —Besándole el rostro, lo obligó a retroceder y se subió encima de él—. Todo este año has estado aquí y yo no podía verlo.

—Te amo, Bells. —Su sonrisa torcida le aceleraba el corazón. Con un mechón de cabello cobrizo cayéndole sobre la frente, lucía más joven y vulnerable. Acostado sobre su colcha de Navidad, era el regalo más perfecto que jamás pudo imaginar.

Ella apretó los labios contra los suyos.

—Has hecho todos mis deseos realidad.

—En realidad... —Sonrió—. Nos falta uno.

—¿En serio? —Rememorando, sus ojos se abrieron mientras su boca se curveaba—. Sí, lo hicimos.

Lamiéndose los labios, Isabella se deslizó por el cuerpo de Edward.

Edward cerró los ojos con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Feliz Navidad a mí.

**FIN**


End file.
